Party chick
by LailaHamato
Summary: One of Laila's good friends invites her to a party, which leads her into begging Donatello to go with her. When the night of the party shows up, how's things gonna go at the party. *suggested Donnie x Laila, but nothing too serious* *2k14 verse*


"Laila, you sure about this?" Donnie mumbled nervously as he watched his little sister put on a black leather jacket through his glasses.

"I'm sure, come on, it'll be fun."

"Why didn't you ask Mikey?" He was worried he said something wrong when he saw his sister turn towards him.

"Donnie, I wanted to go with you.." Laila paused, sighing. "...but if you really don't wanna come with me, I'll go alone."

"I-it's not that I don't want to go with you, cause I do, but why me and not the others?"

"Because. Now come on, we're gonna be late." She walked out of the room, Donnie following close behind.

"Alright, see ya guys."

"Laila, 'member what I told ya."

"Yeah, yeah, creepy guys, ditch and call ya."

(Topside)

"Laila, how'd you get Leo and dad to let us go?"

"Leo was easy to convince, all I had to do was help him get Mikey off his case about April." They jumped onto a rooftop, which happened to be where the party was.

"Laila-"

"Don't worry, it's a costume party. We'll be fine." Laila jumped down off the rooftop, her hair flowing in the wind. Donnie gulped before following as the two walked in, the music booming through the speakers.

"Sarah, you're here." Laila playfully glared at one of her human friends, who was Zabusa from Naruto.

"Very funny, Cody." Donnie suddenly felt awkward since Laila knew everyone here, yet he knew nobody. He was snapped out of whatever trance he was in as Laila pulled him aside, away from the partying crowds.

"Laila?" She didn't seem to hear him as she was singing the song that they were playing, not thinking that Donnie could hear her, but he could. "Laila?"

"Yeah, donnie?"

"Why'd you-"

"Just because-"

"Laila, dancefloor's open,battle's on, you coming?" Laila merely held up a finger before turning to her brother.

"Go ahead, have fun."

"You wanna watch?"

"Sure, go ahead." Laila nodded and frontflipped onto the dancefloor just as the chorus of the song started playing.

Will I ever ever find you? Every minute I'm without you I lose Cause an angel touched my heart and took my cool

Donnie just watched his little sister in the spotlight, her body moving to the beat, hair sticking to her skin.

"She your sister?" Donnie blinked at the guy beside him in a zombie costume.

"Yeah, she is."

"Well, damn the bitch is hot, what do ya say we drug her and have fun with the slut all night?" Donnie had no idea why, but he felt his blood boil and before he could comprehend what he was doing. he struck the guy in the jaw, sending him flying back against the wall. At that point, the music stopped and everyone was surprised. Laila especially. Donnie didn't seem to notice that the music had stopped. He angrily walked over to the guy and grabbed his collar.

"Don' . . . . . Got it?" The guy nodded, running out as Donnie let go of him. Soon, the music kept playing and Laila walked over to him.

Hey,Donnie."

"Y-You heard that?"

"Everyone did. After all, the music stopped as soon as we heard his jaw crack." Donnie felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "I know you don't go punching people and breaking their jaws for no reason, so what'd he say about me that got you so mad?"  
>Laila didn't show it, but she had heard what the guy said about her, and she was thankful with what her brother did.<p>

"tell me exactly what he said."

"W-Well, he asked if you were my little sister, then, well..."

"Donnie, say it."

"'Well, damn the bitch is hot, what do ya say we drug her and have fun with the slut all night?'" Laila blinked.

"That's what he said?" Donnie merely nodded, and Laila smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek, hugging him. The older terrapin blinked in surprise, heart racing a mile a minute.

"Thank you,but you didn't have to break the guy's jaw."

"Well, aren't older siblings supposed to protect the younger ones?" Laila smiled, shaking her head.

"I apperciate it Donnie, but I've got an overprotective brother already."

"Yeah." Then it was soon 5:30 in the morning and everyone was cleaning up. "Come on." Laila grabbed Donnie's wrist as the two retreated back into the sewers, ready to deal with an worried Leo.

"Laila?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's do that again, sometime."

"Totally." 


End file.
